eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
List of EastEnders staff members
Here is a full list of EastEnders crew members in every field, and in some cases their work on the show. Departments are in alphabetical order. This article is currently a work in progress. Please do not edit. Casting department Casting directors * Jane Deitch * Steven Moore * Phyllis Chengtai * Tim Watson * Sam Stevenson * Matthew Hicking * George Foster * Julie Harkin * Julia Crampsie * Kat Collins Background casting team * Chuck Douglas * Jamie Blake Casting advisory team * Julia Crampsie * Jane Deitch Cast Compositional department Composers * Simon May ** EastEnders Theme Tune ** EastEnders Theme Tune (1993) ** EastEnders Theme Tune (1994) ** EastEnders Theme Tune (2009) ** Peggy's Theme ** I'll Always Believe In You ** Anyone Can Fall in Love ** Every Loser Wins * Leslie Osborne ** EastEnders Theme Tune * David Lowe Directorial department Directors * Paul Unwin * Tony Virgo * Dearbhla Walsh * Alan Wareing * Ian White * Gill Wilkinson * Misha Williams * Daniel Wilson * Laurence Wilson * Ronald Wilson * Claire Winyard * Jeremy Woolf * Colin Wratten * Jonathan Wright-Miller * Paul Wroblewski * Ali Yassine * Johnathan Young * Jean Stewart * Brian Stirner * Karen Stowe * Rupert Such * Piotr Szkopiak * Malcolm Taylor * Alice Troughton * David Tucker * Gareth Tucker * Mark Sendell * Penelope Shales-Slyne * Jim Shields * Steve Shill * Pip Short * Jeremy Silberston * Bren Simson * William Sinclair * William Slater * Jerry Smith * Vito Rocco * Peter Rose * Anne Ross Muir * Gwennan Sage * Lee Salisbury * Michael Samuels * Dominic Santana * Beryl Richards * Chris Richards * David Richardson * Deborah Paige * Kay Patrick * Joy Perino * Nic Phillips * Rick Platt * Nicholas Prosser * Sarah Punshon * Jeremy Raison * Nick Read * Afia Nkrumah * Leonard Lewis * Sophie Lifschutz * Mike Lloyd * Chris Lovett * Richard Lynn * Jonathan Marks * David Mason * Dez McCarthy * Tony McHale * Tim Mercier * Chris Miller * Peter Moffatt * David Moor * Stephen Moore * Reza Moradi * Andrew Morgan * Brian Morgan * Michael Owen Morris * Jeff Naylor * Marc Jobst * Jo Johnson * Mickey Jones * Nick Jones * Francesca Joseph * Chris Jury * John Howlett * Menhaj Huda * Terry Iland * Waris Islam * Caroline Jeffries * Geoff Harris * Paul Harrison * Graeme Hattrick * Andy Hay * Bill Hays * Thomas Hescott * Nicky Higgens * Christopher Hodson * Julian Holmes * Richard Holthouse * Elizabeth Gill * Bill Gilmour * Jim Goddard * Steve Goldie * John Greening * Alister Hallum * Steve Finn * Maggie Ford * Henry Foster * Toby Frow * Robert Gabriel * Anthony Garrick * Roger Gartland * Stephen Garwood * Rebecca Gatward * Martin Gent * Nigel Douglas * John Dower * Philip Draycott * Haldane Duncan * Sue Dunderdale * Terry Dyddgen-Jones * Jon East * Christiana Ebohon * David Innes Edwards * Julie Edwards * Peter Edwards * Stewart Edwards * James Erskine * Matthew Evans * Rob Evans * Brett Fallis * Chris Fallon * Geoff Feld * Ella Davis * Angela De Chastelai Smith * Jonathan Dent * Mike Dormer * Richard Dale * Jenny Darnell * Frank Cox * Vivienne Cozens * Ron Craddock * David Crozier * Nicholas Cohen * Audrey Cooke * Emma Bridgeman-Williams * Bill Britten * Jeremy Brock * Ian Brown * Michael Buffong * Stephen Butcher * Sue Butterworth * Sue Bysh * Helen Caldwell * Topher Campbell * Philip Casson * Justin Chadwick * Lisa Clarke * Darrol Blake * Keith Boak * Jeff Lincoln Boulter * Dermot Boyd * Adrian Bean * Charles Beeson * Indra Bhose * Sven Arnstein * Jane Ashmore * Sheila Atha * Albert Barber * Ian Barber * Mike Barnes * Neil Alderton * Romey Allison * Jeremy Ancock * David Andrews * Jamie Annett * Paul Annett * Sallie Aprahamian * Douglas Argent * Mervyn Cumming * Michael Ferguson * Mike Gibbon * Graeme Harper * Tom Hooper * Alex Kamlymnios * Barry Letts * Karl Neilson * Matthew Robinson * Kate Saxon * Susan Tully * Edward Bazalgette * Michael E. Briant * S.J Clarkson * Nick Copus Assistant directors * F. Auguste Rahmberg First assistant directors * Jim Capper * Alexandra Cooper * Chris Dall * Matthew Gallagher * Philip Lewis * Sarah Lowe * Joanna MacDonnell * Mark Palmer * Ruth Peters * Patrick James Stephens * Lee Trevor * Carrie Rodd Second assistant directors * Leonie Bass * Will Battersby * James Dehaviland * Benjamin Heath * Lawrence Kane * Tammy Kempinski * Tracyjane Read * Daren Thomas * Raj Uppal * Karn Webster * David Moor Third assistant directors * Amber Tordoff-Gibson * Raoul Bolognini * Helen Crossley * Louisa Day * Benjamin Heath * Paul McGavin * Mark Taylor * Dot Wilkie Electrical department Riggers * Ian Murray Steadicam operators * Mike Scott Crane grips * Warwick Drucker * Mathew Forrest Camera supervisors * Dave Bowden * John Corby * Jordan McMahon * Ross Saint * Peter Woodley * Duncan Unsworth * Kevin Coe * Marc Humphreys * Matt Hart Lighting directors * John Carberry * Roger Francis * Martin Kempton * Jemma Drake * Andy Louca Post production department Editors * Collo Caulton * Eben Clancy * Jan Deas * Steve Eveleigh * Andrew Frampton * Adrian Gooch * Roger Harvey * David I'Anson * Caroline Judson * Moira Knowles * Ian Merrylees * Chris Murison * Nick Pitt * Rob Platt * Damian Raistrick * Gerry Skinner * Ian Williams * Stephen Young Vision mixers * Hilary West * Tracy Bateman * Sarah Giles-Harling * Ian Trill * Sara-Jayne Phillips Dubbing mixers * Paul Batchelor * Karl von Bock * Steve Chase * Kenny Clarke * Pauline Gardener * Nick Mottershead * Nigel Powell * Colin Solloway Post production supervisors * Ian Campbell * Ayesha Granville * Alison Leon * Johanne Wood Continuity editors * Kris Green Production Executive producers Includes time of reign and characters who were introduced, axed and left under their leadership * Julia Smith and Tom Holland (1985-1988) ** Introduced Lou Beale ** Introduced Pete Beale ** Introduced Tracey ** Introduced Pauline Fowler ** Introduced Arthur Fowler ** Introduced Michelle Fowler ** Introduced Mark Fowler ** Introduced Kathy Beale ** Introduced Ian Beale ** Introduced Ethel Skinner ** Introduced Harold Legg ** Introduced Ali Osman ** Introduced Sue Osman ** Introduced Hassan Osman ** Introduced Tony Carpenter ** Introduced Kelvin Carpenter ** Introduced Hannah Carpenter ** Introduced Mary Smith ** Introduced Chris Smith ** Introduced Saeed Jeffrey ** Introduced Naima Jeffrey ** Introduced Den Watts ** Introduced Angie Watts ** Introduced Sharon Watts ** Introduced Dorothy Cotton ** Introduced Andy O'Brien ** Introduced Debbie Wilkins ** Introduced Lofty Holloway ** Introduced Reg Cox ** Introduced Nick Cotton ** Introduced Terry Rich ** Introduced Willy ** Introduced Annie Smith ** Introduced Big Ron ** Introduced Mehmet Osman ** Introduced Ernie Mears ** Introduced Roy Quick ** Introduced Martin Fowler ** Introduced Simon Wicks ** Introduced Sheena Menell ** Introduced Guizin Osman ** Introduced Cassie Carpenter ** Introduced Winston ** Introduced John Fisher ** Introduced Jan Hammond ** Introduced Brad Williams ** Introduced Charlie Cotton ** Introduced James Wilmott-Brown ** Introduced Vicki Fowler ** Introduced Carmel Jackson ** Introduced Harry Reynolds ** Introduced Tessa Parker ** Introduced Pat Butcher ** Introduced Eddie Hunter ** Introduced Irene ** Introduced Colin Russell ** Introduced Tom Clements ** Introduced Jaggat Singh ** Introduced Barry Clark ** Introduced Rezaul Kabir ** Introduced Tina Hopkins ** Introduced Emine Osman ** Introduced Murat Osman ** Introduced Sophie "Fi" Wilmott-Brown ** Introduced Luke Wilmott-Brown ** Introduced Reg Sparrow ** Introduced Oxley ** Introduced Magda Czajkowski ** Introduced Edie Smith ** Introduced Graham Clark ** Introduced Farrukh ** Introduced Ashraf Karim ** Introduced Rod Norman ** Introduced Darren Roberts ** Introduced Junior Roberts ** Introduced Aisha Roberts ** Introduced Donna Ludlow ** Introduced Frank Roberts ** Introduced Derek Taylor ** Introduced Martin Hunter ** Introduced Duncan Boyd ** Introduced Gerry Fairweather ** Introduced WPC Alison Howard ** Introduced Alan McIntyre ** Axed Reg Cox ** Axed Den Watts ** Axed Angie Watts ** Axed Saeed Jeffery ** Axed Naima Jeffery ** Axed Hassan Osman ** Axed Terry Rich ** Axed Annie Smith ** Axed Andy O'Brien ** Axed Debbie Wilkins ** Axed Big Ron ** Axed Chris Smith ** Axed Hannah Carpenter ** Axed Ernie Mears ** Axed Roy Quick ** Axed Sheena Menell ** Axed John Fisher ** Axed Ruth Lyons ** Axed Tessa Parker ** Axed Harry Reynolds ** Axed Cassie Carpenter ** Axed Jaggat Singh ** Axed Farrukh ** Axed Martin Hunter ** Axed Derek Taylor ** Axed Kelvin Carpenter ** Axed Tony Carpenter ** Axed Terry Rich ** Axed Oxley ** Axed Irene ** Axed Axed Tina Hopkins ** Axed WPC Alison Howard ** Axed Eddie Hunter ** Axed Alan ** Angie Watts left the show ** Mark Fowler left the show ** Lofty Holloway left the show ** Tony Carpenter left the show ** Mary Smith left the show * Mike Gibbon (1988-1989) ** Axed Ali Osman ** Axed Mehmet Osman ** Sue Osman left the show =